Step stools are very useful in the home for enabling the user to reach areas that would otherwise be unreachable, whether the intent is to access storage cabinets, do cleaning, change light bulbs, etc. Commonly step stools are designed to fold so that the front to rear dimension is greatly reduced. This permits the stepstool to be stored more easily. However, this folding does not reduce the height of the stepstool. Thus, a tall or long storage area is required even though the step stool may have assumed a much flatter configuration.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a useful 3 step stepstool that, when folded, is substantially smaller in both the front to rear dimension and also in height. When folded, this stepstool is compact enough to permit storage in the cabinet under the average kitchen sink. It could also be stored easily on the floor of a clothes closet without the inconvenience of having to push aside hanging garments. In short, this design will permit the stepstool to be stored more easily and more conveniently.